unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
David MacLeod
Real Name: David Leigh MacLeod Aliases: None Known Wanted For: Child Molestation Missing Since: December 1989 Case Details: David Leigh MacLeod was the cousin of actors Warren Beatty and Shirley MacLaine as well as a movie producer in his own right, known for the box-office bomb, "Ishtar." During the 1980s, there were several allegations coming from the Bronx claiming he committed indecent activity around young boys, leading him to be accused of being a child molester. In 1986, he confessed to sexually assaulting three boys in their early teens. He spent just three years on probation for the assaults. On August 22, 1989, just three months after his probation ended, a Ramsey, New Jersey patrolman was flagged down by a frantic eleven-year-old boy. He claimed that MacLeod had picked him up at his Bronx housing project, took him to a motel, and tried to molest him. The patrolman found him still at the motel. Since the boy was from the Bronx, the New York City police took over the investigation. Investigators went to the boy's housing project and talked to several young boys and teenagers. They were all between the ages of twelve and sixteen. Several of them said that MacLeod had paid them to have sex with him. He would come into their neighborhood, pick them up, and return them after having sex. He would then have them try and convince other boys to come with him. They would even give them a "finder's fee" if they could recruit other boys to join him. On December 7, 1989, investigators tracked MacLeod down, but he tried to flee in his car. This led to a fifteen-block high speed chase between MacLeod and the investigators. However, they were able to block him in and arrest him. He was charged with endangering the welfare of a child and criminal solicitation. He spent one night in custody and was released on $6,000 bail. One week later, just before his hearing was set to begin, he met with his lawyer outside of the courtroom. She informed him that, in addition to charges in Brooklyn and the Bronx, several boys in Queens had accused him of molestation. After being informed of this, MacLeod told his lawyer that he had to make a phone call. He did not show up for his hearing and was never seen again. Investigators discovered that MacLeod already had a record in Toronto stemming from sex offenses involving children in the 1970s. In 1993, MacLeod was indicted by a federal grand jury in absentia on six counts of interstate transportation of minors for prostitution. Investigators fear that he may still be targeting young boys. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the November 3, 1993 episode. Results: Solved. On December 6, 1998, MacLeod was found dead in a underground walkway in Montreal, Quebec. Fingerprints confirmed his identity. The Montreal police don't believe there was any foul play in his death; it was later determined that he died of an irregular heartbeat. DNA was collected from his body in hopes of connecting McLeod to other molestations while on the run. It is unknown if any matches were ever made. Links: * David MacLeod on IMDB * Hollywood pedophile dead in Montreal * Fugitive "Ishtar" Producer Found Dead * Fugitive Hollywood Producer Found Dead * DNA Tests Slated on Body of Producer Sought in Sex Crimes * Questions Still Surround Death Of Wanted Producer * Who Was David MacLeod? ---- Category:New York Category:1989 Category:Child Molestation Category:Solved